The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a thermocouple assembly, and more particularly to a thermocouple assembly that may be employed in conjunction with turbine systems, such as a gas turbine engine.
Thermocouple assemblies are employed to measure temperatures of a wide variety of applications in numerous industries. A turbine system is an example of an application that relies on thermocouple assemblies to reliably measure temperatures of system components. For example, a gas turbine engine that generates a stream of hot exhaust gases may rely on thermocouple assemblies to measure temperatures within components, such as within a turbine exhaust diffuser.
Certain thermocouple assemblies require the insertion of a thermocouple probe into a protection tube with radiation shield located within a temperature detection region. Proper insertion of the thermocouple probe requires precise insertion depth and orientation. Improper insertion may subject the thermocouple probe to excessive vibration and relative motion between the thermocouple probe and the radiation shield, thereby leading to damage to the thermocouple probe.